Forsaken Ninjas at Freddy's
by NinjaHobbit 3
Summary: Kai and Lloyd sign up to be the two night guards and the new and improved Freddy Fazbaer's pizzeria. The toy animatronics hunt after them foreseeing them as possible souls of Golden Freddy and marionette; having the old ones hide them and protect them with their life. Friendships kindle, and secrets are to be revealed about the strange guards and their day job...


Forsaken nights at Freddy's

"...It already appears that none of you are going to follow our rules," The teal-blue rabbit muttered in anger, while snapping the pen he had in hand in half.

_"What are they going to do?" _Lloyd whispered as he and Kai sat anxiously in the shadows lurking behind the white, polka-dotted clothed tables.

_"Do you honestly think I would know?" _Kai sarcastically scoffed as he glanced at Lloyd and back to the two sets of animatronics.

The bear quickly shoved the other's shoulders and pushed them out of the way. "**Get out of the way**!" He shouted.

The purple bunny seemed to have quite the enthusiasm for his friend as he shouted. "Freddy, **NO**!"

_"'Freddy'?" _Kai muttered curiously. _"...Wasn't the other bear named Freddy, too?" _

Surprisingly, the pink and white fox flung herself out at the bear, snarling viciously as she attacked in a frantic manner. After leaping onto the bear and pinning him down, she quickly fastened his head on backwards, twisting it all the way round' with an aweful snap and the splitting of many thick wires that now left only a few chords and metal rods holding the poor bear's head on.

Kai and Lloyd winced in shock and horror, staring at the nearly decapitated, dead-like bear on the floor.

"Nothin ta' worry about Bon," The fox said to the bunny while she still held her hook up to the back of Freddy's head. "This one 'll be out for a while."

The red fox was obvious to be accustomed to the male gender as his loud, electric-like sctratchy voice rang as he jumped to attack the female fox. "**Get off o' him**!" He screamed.

A thick fog of snarling and growling filled the room as they attacked each other and circled each other, their mouths trying to reach each other's neck while both of their teeth were bared.

"**QUIT IT**!" Kai irratably screamed at the top of his lungs as he stood up on his now fairly strong legs, revealing himself out of the shadow.

The snarling and growling ceased, and a lull immediatly hushed the two throngs of irritated animatronics.

"...What is this all _about? _What the hell are you **doing**?" His head jerked over towards the plastic animatronics as he spat the word "doing" at them as if it were a spice far too strong for his tongue.

"Guard-Senpai?" The plastic chickin spoke admirably as she cocked her head and smiled gently. "...We're sorry to alarm you, y-you can go back to your office now." She looked to the corner at Lloyd Garmadon, who was now standing and peering at her suspiciously with his light blue eyes. "...You _two, _I mean."

"No, we aren't going _anywhere,_" Kai stood independently with Lloyd by his side. "...Not until we find out what's going on here,"

The more life-like animatronics gazed at him with wide eyes with fear beaming from their faces, as the others were fueled with even more anger than before.

The bunny's luminescent green eyes darkened as he threw away the two halves of the small, black pen to the ground. "...I was going to let you return to your office unharmed, you know," His soft voice started to become narly as sentences spilled off of his bottom lip. "...They will understand," He said calmly in his feminine animatronic voice. "...They will become one of _us._" They all grinned as their eyes slowly started to turn to small white pupils in large black irises. The Bunny turned his head to his shoulder, his voice becoming narly and scratchy as blood blackened the lines between his plastic, white teeth. "Get the blonde child last," His voice had a static touch to it before it shifted to a different voice. "...**_He will be the golden one._**" He muttered thirstily like an orc.

Kai let out a shrill scream as he was divebombed by the blood-thirsty animatronic. several drops of blood dotted and stained the tables and the floor closest to him, save his face, which was blackened by blood. The bunny's teeth sunk inward especially in front of him, while the bottom row of more rounded teeth pushed the front ones in, while leaving a less but harmful bite on the back of his arm.

As the animatronic released his teeth from the guard's flesh, Kai screamed once more as blackish blood oozed and dripped onto the floor. His screams had a damp sound to them as the echoed through the building.

The whole room was still and silent as they watched their guard fall to the ground helplessly, moaning and grunting sounds of pain as he was stiff in the shoulders and his chest as he fell back-first to the floor.

Kai grunted painfully as his mouth hung open as he whimpered and tried to spit out words, but all that came out was small whimpers and grunts of "**...Ah,**" and "**...Nngh**". His eyes were halfway closed as he did not feel the dreneline or strength to get up and fight.

Bon-Bon held his forearms to the ground with little strength needed, he knew of his weakness as he lie there on the checkered floor.

Lloyd's eyes became bloodshot as he watched the bunny grin in satisfaction and his friend on the floor covered in blood and tossing lightly of blood loss. Every sound around him became damp and with echo as his heartbeat grew faster and louder inside of his mind. He could hear the screams of the slightly bigger but less anew chicken animatronic who made out the words, "**SENPAI-GUARD!**" and "**NO!**"

His hands started to shake violently and his brow furrowed as Kai started to scream weakly but louder as the pink fox spoke, "...We'll finish im' off, ye' can move on te' the second one, bon."

Kai started to form words out of his painful grunts and moans as he listened in on the quiet fox's voice. "...Lloyd!" He said feebly.

Lloyd formed his shaking, damp hands into a sphere-like shape as a golden glowing orb shone brightly in his hand. His body started to shake as a fire started to grow in his eyes.

Bonnie's attack-crawl ceased as he glared at the unbelievable, almost hallucination-like sight of the boy.

Lloyd's teeth clenched as he yelled in anger as the golden sphere formed around him and knocked Bon-bon to the other side of the party room.

Hitting the wall, the golden light formed a flash like pure sunlight that blinded the room's witnesses as the globe

shrank and dissappeared in about .50 seconds.

Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy and Chica just gazed at Lloyd with amazement and almost unbelief as Bonnie's arms circled around them protectively.

Lloyd gasped in with his breath shallow and cold sweat on his brow. Mangle lie on the floor now with only long metal chords of her body that represented arms and legs showing, all the plastic of hers was stripped from her arms and legs, not to save her chest. The plastic there was not pink and white anymore, but the paint burnt and curled to reveal a light brown colour. Smoke came up in whisps as her gangly, burnt body lie almost dead on the floor.

Kai was left untouched as he, Lloyd, and the old throng of Freddy's gazed at the scorched floor in front of Lloyd, save the tables knocked sideways and smoking.

Thankfully, the other predator animatronics were knocked into short stasis as the tables hit them.

Lloyd ran over to Kai with his eyes bloodshot and damp. The lull broke as he yelled. "**Kai**!" His footsteps made damp sound as he ran and knelt at his side, grasping the back of his head and holding it up towards him.

"...Lloyd," His voice was more of a sigh than a damp sound as he spoke to him. Kai's breath grew short as he spoke to Lloyd in alarm. "...Lloyd, you shouldn't have done that, you shouldn't have used spinjitzu in public! Go home, leave me here. No one can know about this." His voice was feeble as he ceased to cough, making his chest rise and lower as his breath grew shallow.

Lloyd interruped him. "No, no, I'm not _leaving you._" Lloyd's voice shuddered as it grew louder in the small, dark party room.

The throng of animatronics scurried over with Freddy being carefully dragged behing them to their feeble night guard and looked down at him.

"...I'm gonna get you out of here," Lloyd found the dreneline inside of him to lift the top half of Kai's body with his arms.

"N-no! Lloyd, do not"- He paused to let out a breath. -"Do not do that, you don't have enough strength, you used it already,"

"No, Kai, I'm taking you home... Sensei's going to fix you, I promise."

Foxy put his paw around Lloyd's shoulder and pulled him down gently. "...I wouldn't do a mistake like that, lad,"

Lloyd glared into his golden eyes affrightendly and anxiously.

"It would be better if ye' would call a hospital, your strength matters just as much as his. They will fix him."

"But what about," Lloyd's voice started to ease as all of the animatronics consideratly looked to him. "...But what about you guys?"

A lull dispersed among them once more as the animatronics thoughtfully gazed among each other.

"...You are correct on one condition, laddie," Foxy glared at Lloyd and Kai. "It is safe for neither of ye' ta' leave this place on the night shift, and it's not safe for people to enter here, either. By five a.m., the animatronics 'll be awakin' and repairin' themselves, and huntin' after you."

Kai's deep, red eyes looked over to Foxy as his body became more feeble by the minute as Lloyd held half of his body soundly in his arms.

"...Until then," Foxy continued as he gently shuffled over to Kai and held him by the side of his ribcage and by the back of his neck. His claws scraped his fur one by one until he pulled off two large strips of fur from his own chest, revealing two large metal muscles and several thin wires. "...E' can use this as a bandage for a while." He pulled Kai's arm over to his chest and began to wrap the fairly thin fur strips slowly but tightly around his arm.

It squeezed his arm a bit, but Kai was brave, after all. His eyes halfway closed to rest.

"I'll get im' to a fairly considerable closet in the pirate's cove," Foxy lifted Kai off of the ground and carefully lifted his arm over his stomach.

Kai groaned in pain once more as his teeth clenched. Every step Foxy took, his arm felt the vibration. He gripped his hand around his arm as his mouth was wide open as he gasped and moaned in pain.

Lloyd got up to his feet again, and so did the animatronics. "I'll look for some aspirin or ibuprofen in the kitchen and the bathroom!"

"We're coming, too!" Yelled Chica. "...We can't let Senpai-guard die!" Freddy and Bonnie jogged and caught up with Lloyd as they ran down the dingy halls.

Kai looked over Foxy's elbow at Lloyd and the other's running down the halls. He said nothing as they left in the blinking, dim lights, dissappearing around a unanimous corner. The pain and his heartbeat subsided as he glared at one of his brothers dissappear.


End file.
